A 'Nice' Day Out
by yaoinohomo
Summary: Yami convinces Seto to have fun with a nice relaxing day at what cost? Contains a very childish Ysmi and a very perverted Kaiba


Kaiba rubbed his forehead but continued to work on his laptop. Oh yes he's lived a boring life, nothing new ever happened. Everyday seemed to be the same, including the holidays! Well, except Mokuba's birthday. He'd actually set his life on making everything perfect for his adorable little spoiled brat.

But... that has changed. That was when Yami came into his life. The one who had not long ago shared the same bodies with Yugi. Now that Yami has his own body he has uh... had some mental issues developed along.

For starters, he'd whine and complain and throw a hissy fit when he doesn't get what he wants, whiiiich would drive Yuugi insane enough to jump out a ten story building. Yami would keep his light on incase of monsters so that resulted into him getting a nightlight, and that's coming from a spirit who lived in a dark room inside of Yugi's mind. He also has a handmade plushie of a nude-Kaiba which (almost) got burned by Kaiba hisself but after seeing this new side affect from the 'king of games' he actually thought it made him cuter ( after banging his head on the wall several times), and that was when a relationship developed between them.

The day they had decided to spill their little secret, it was nothing the two expected as their reactions. Yuugi and Anzu were happy for them, (Who wouldn't be?) Jounochi growled and barked at Seto as usual, Ryou gave them some words of encouragement, and well Malik, Marik, and Bakura were pissed. ( Yes I skipped Tristan/Honda and Otogi/Duke on purpose.)

All three wanted Yami to theirselves since they also found the sexy ex-pharaoh attractive. Yami only stuck his tongue out at them and tugged on Kaiba's long sleeve.

" Let's go to six-flags!"

And that's their story and were sticking to it. Seto sighed and rested his head on the back of his hand. Speaking of which he began to wish Yami were here now. He's constantly amusing him though he'd never showed it since it might encourage the ex-pharaoh. He jumped a little when he heard a light buzzing soung coming from the reciever.

" Kaiba-sama there is someone who would like to see you. Do you wish to-"

" Yes! I-I mean... yes. Bring him in." Kaiba hoped he didn't sound a bit too happy. He had a feeling he knew that it is Yami since he's always visiting when he's bored and that's is pretty much everyday.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard a soft knock could only belong to his one-true-love. " Seto?"

" Come in." Yami swung the door open with a small smile on his face. " Hi my little blue eyes! Still working?"

" What do you think koi?" ' And don't call me that.' He added mentally. Yami shrugged and plopped down on the couch. Seto raised an eyebrow at the unmoving figure. " Did you want something?" Yami turned to him and nodded fast. " Can we go somewhere together? Like a-a date? I-If you're available!" Kaiba smirked at the blush that was spreading acoss Yami's cheeks. 'Too cute.' Was all he thought.

" And where exactly did you plan for us to go?" The blush grew darker. " W-well maybe six-flags, ( He's in love with that park) then the mall, eat at a resturaunt, and stop by the arcade later on..." Kaiba shrugged. That wasn't so bad but Yami continued quietly," and maybe the club?" Seto of course heard this. " Yami how many times do I have to tell you, that place is for people who don't have lives and get laid right on the floor." " B-but you've never been there to see it yourself and I'm curious just as you are!" Yami responded sucking on his thumb.

Seto groaned and closed his laptop.

" Yami..."

" Seto..."

The two held a tense staring contest until it ended with a tie. Yami puffed out air, blowing a golden strand lock in fustration. Time for plan B. There was no way Kaiba could resist this. Yami sat on Kaiba's lap and used his puppy eyes, along with twirling one of his bangs and pleaded in the cutest voice.

" Pweeeeeeeese?" Kaiba's lips twitched so Yami stuck his bottom lip out. " Don't you wan' me to be happy?" Kaiba sighed in defeat, defeated by Yami's unkown powers of making him give in.

" F-fine. BUT you owe me for this." Yami could see a flash mischievous in his eye. " O-okay." Yami then quickly kissed his cheek before hopping off his lap and pulled on Seto's arm.

" Let's go."

"N-now?"

" Uh yah! You need a break from all the working."

" But-"

" Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Seto growled obviously annoyed. " Alright alright dammit!"

"Yaaay!"

At Six flags . . . . . . .

Seto growled as he spent 60,000 yen at the ticket booth for unlimited rides. " What a waste." He muttered. Once they got their paper bracelet thingys ( Yeah I don't know what they are.) they walked to the main street.

" So where to?" He growled through his teeth. Yami compeletly ignored him and looked around before pointing up towards the biggest one. " SuperMan." He whispered. Seto groaned when he realized that they we're going to be in line for quite a while. ( Seriously, I had to wait a whole HOUR!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

( 30 min Later...)

" Seto I wanna go on it now!" Yami whined. " I know Yami but we have to wait for our turn-" " Screw them! You're ARE the famous CEO president of the biggest corporation, do something dammit!" Kaiba smirked. He just loved when Yami would get aggressive. " Alright love." Seto pulled Yami out of line and walked up to the ticket manger. " Hey you two no cuttin-" When She saw the two she pratically freaked. " Y-you two are the most famous duelists! H-how may I help you!?" " We'd like to hurry up and ride this. You see I was forced to- OW!" Yami smacked Kaiba's head. " Can we go next?" " O-of course anything for you two!"

The crowd of course, didn't care as long as two famous people walked right past instead waiting forever for their turn.

Later...

After the disasterous ride nearly had Kaiba broken, they walked to a water ride. " Yami our clothes..." " Then let's get naked." Kaiba could've had a nosebleed happen right there on the spot from imagining Yami standing there, nude and wet-

" Scratch that! let's just hurry up with this. I want my payback once we're done for the day." Yami pratically dragged Kaiba to the plastic 'boat for two'.

Chapter 2 coming soon...


End file.
